Coliseum of Ages
by Inki Denkou
Summary: Watching a set group of people battle over and over again can get boring, so what does the Arbiter of Time do? Get more people. I'm terrible at summaries.


Alright, this is my first attempt at writing on this sight, or anything fan related. I hope I'm not too bad, reviews an constructive criticism will be appreciated, thanks

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII-2, Harry Potter, Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any other anime/game/book/movie whose characters I use.

* * *

The sounds of battle filled the air, the clashing of swords, the swift, sudden echoes of gunshots, the chaotic noise was strangely hypnotic to the Arbiter of Time. 'And yet," he mused, 'I am no longer satisfied with this level of battle.'

He had gathered the strongest warriors throughout time, just as he had with countless other worlds, and yet, he had grown weary. He had seen them all face off, Noah and Serah nearly falling against Omega, Nabaat doing battle with the commanding officer of the Guardian Corps, Amodar, he had seen it all, every stratagem, every gamble, every outcome.

Sighing, he looked on, resignation weighing down upon him. This had been the last realm available to him, he had collected the strongest from other realms in the past, but had grown tired of them as well. He had left them frozen in time, awaiting his return to signal the eternal battle to start anew.

He blinked as a thought crossed his mind, a smile forming across his lips as his excitement grew. He knew how to relieve his boredom.

Standing up from his thrown, he crossed the Coliseum everyone ceased their battles to look at him. The Arbiter of Time had never interrupted a single battle.

"Warriors," he announced, "You have fought valiantly, but the time has come to face very different trials. You have been fighting among yourselves, and have shown that you are indeed the strongest from this realm, but now I present to you new challengers."

The sound of the Arbiter's staff slamming against the floor rang across the arena, a distortion appeared in the sky, ripping a hole in the fabric of reality. "Come," he cried, "Children of Prophecy, challenge your fate!" Twin orbs of green and yellow burst free from the tear, crashing into the ground in an ephemeral light.

Two silhouettes rose from the epicenter of the light, a pair of green eyes and blue eyes pierced the smoke from the blast as it cleared, showing the new arrivals in all their splendor. A black mop of hair rested atop the man with vivid green eyes, hiding a faint scar the looked oddly like a lightning bolt. The blonde figure standing beside him garnered the most attention, 6 feet tall with the strangest facial markings they had seen which resembled whiskers.

Their observations were cut off when the Arbiter of Time spoke once more, "Accursed Children, break your shackles and do battle once more," he prompted as seven lights spiraled to the ground, each glowing a color of the rainbow.

"Chaos," came a voice from the group that now stood where the spiral landed. They all stood there, taking in their surroundings and the audience that stood before them. A man in black suit and a fedora that had an orange stripe, another with a Chinese martial artist outfit that consisted of a red top and white kung fu pants with a braid running down his back, a man in a long white coat with stubble littering his chin and spiked green hair, a blond man in military attire who had messy blonde hair and a headband with a camouflage design, a teen in a black cloak with long purple hair who had half his face hidden with a hood, and finally, a person dressed in a tight purple and black outfit with a tattoo of a purple tear adorning his face beneath his left eye, a mess of purple hair on his head.

"These are your new challengers," came the voice of the judge of time as he walked back to his throne to observe the coming battles, "will you rise to the challenge? Or will you fall before them as many before you have?" He sat down as he gazed upon the warriors,"Prove your might."

* * *

Hope you all liked it, please leave reviews and if you have any requests about who you would wanna see fight the feel free to leave it in your review, thanks


End file.
